This invention relates generally as indicated to a flat pad applicator and more particularly to certain improvements in the manner of attachment of the handle and pad assembly to the applicator base.
In such a flat pad applicator, it is desirable to be able to adjust the angular orientation of the handle with respect to the base member for use in different applications. Also, it is desirable to be able readily to remove the pad assembly from the base member for ease of cleaning and/or replacement after use.